1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to casino gaming devices, and more particularly, to a system and method for playing video poker.
2. Background of the Related Art
Slot machines are highly profitable for casinos in the United States. In 1997, they accounted for more than $10 billion of total casino revenue. With individual slot machines typically earning between $50 and $150 per day, slot machines often account for well over one-half of the overall profits of most casinos. If past performance is any indication, interest in slot machines is growing. This can be attributed in large part to the development of electronic-type slot machines, such as those simulating various video poker games. Many players find video poker machines to be a more interesting alternative to traditional slot machines because they allow the player to make decisions throughout the game.
The earliest devised draw poker machines basically replicated a game of cards played at a table. More specifically, after placing a wager on a hand (i.e., inserting a predetermined number of coins) early video poker machines dealt playing cards from a standard fifty-two (52) card poker deck and displayed a single five (5) card hand to the player on a display screen. Thereafter, the player selected which of the five (5) playing cards he wanted to hold. Replacement cards were then dealt and displayed. Finally, the machine determined the player's winnings for the resulting five card hand based on a conventional poker hand ranking scheme.
More recent developments in video poker devices have attempted to enhance the game playing experience by providing secondary game elements.
For example, one such video poker gaming device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,022 to Wood. The poker game described involves a casino-type poker game, wherein a player makes a wager and is dealt a first hand of five cards face up. Thereafter, the player elects to discard any of the five cards in the first hand and have them replaced with an equal number of new cards. The refreshed hand (i.e., the original cards held and the replacement cards) forms a second hand. The player either loses the wager, receives the wager back ("push"), or receives a payout that varies in amount depending upon the ranking of the cards in the hand. The player may next make a second wager and receive a sixth card so as to make a third hand that includes the sixth card plus any four cards of the second hand. Another payout scheme is included for this third hand, which depends on the ranking thereof.
Another example of a prior art video poker game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,441 to Dabrowski et al. The electronic video gaming machine disclosed provides a display of two distinct draw poker hands at the beginning of game play. Initially, a player achieves a payout if one or more of the cards in the first hand match one or more of the cards in the second hand. After the matching payouts are made, the player selects one of the hands to play by pressing buttons on the gaming machine. The unselected hand is removed from the display. The player then plays out the selected hand according to the conventional rules of draw poker.
The prior art video poker machines have several disadvantages. Specifically, prior art video poker machines have provided a player with little incentive to deviate from traditional strategies. Additionally, prior art video poker machines do nothing to encourage players to extend their gaming sessions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a video poker system and method that engages a player during game play. There is also a need in the art for a system and method that encourages a player to play longer sessions while at the same time maintaining acceptable payback percentages for casinos. Further, there is a need in the art for a system and method that enables players to develop a variety of gaming strategies so as to generate more interesting and exciting playing action for gaming patrons. These and other unique features of the system and method disclosed herein will become more readily apparent from the following description.